1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-based lecture recording and reproducing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A lecture recording and reproducing program should be able to provide various functions that a lecturer desires and display handwriting information written by a lecturer during a lecture on a screen without a flicker. That is, handwriting information written by a lecturer during a lecture should be able to be properly inputted to be displayed on a screen without any display tremble and should have not any display tremble while students reproduce a lecture file to take part in a lecture. However, a conventional computer-based lecture recording and reproducing program can not exactly display handwriting information written by a lecturer during a lecture on a screen due to a flicker. Also, there is a problem that graphic tools as well as handwriting information written by a lecturer during a lecture are displayed on a screen with a display tremble.
For the foregoing reason, there is a need for a lecture recording and reproducing program and method that can display handwriting information on a screen together with graphic tool without a flicker.